When Words fail Music Speaks
by picklegirl7
Summary: This tells the story of Mai going off to England for college, to find out Naru she will be spending most of her time with Naru! What happens when the pair is reunited again? And who's the boy blowing up Mai's phone? This story will have a song to go with each chapter and a link to the song. I thought it would be a cool idea, and I hope you guys like it.
1. Miserable at Best

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy and remember to follow, favorite, and comment.**

"Mai-chan can you just calm down," Ayako sighed, "You waited forever for this, and now you won't even open it. Ayako looked at the letter in Mais clenched hand, she really didn't get why Mai was freaking out.

"This could make or break my plans for life, and if they turned down Yasu." Tears brimmed Mais eyes. "Th-then how the hell can I get in." Finally she ripped open the letter, and silence filled the room.

"Well what does it say," Monk questioned. He had chosen to stay quiet and let Ayako calm Mai. He noticed Mai relax, and sensed a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Dear Mai Taniyama we are happy to inform you, that as of today you are a student of Cambridge University." Mai said happily, "Also you will be working closely with me as a worker at SPR."

"Mai-chan thats amazing," Ayako said like a proud mother. She really wanted to help Mai find get into Cambridge, she even got her private English lessons.

"But what theirs even more, he wants to train my powers,and even insists I spend the summer at the Davis mansion." Mai pulled the last things out, a letter handwritten, and a plane ticket.

"Is that a love letter from Naru?,"Monk asked jokingly.

"No, but it's a letter from his mom." Mai chuckled reading the letter, " She can't wait to spend the summer with me, then she goes on about shopping, and how she hates formal letters." Mai was happy on the outside, but something bothered her deep down. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok, but tomorrow we're going shopping," Ayako said, " Me and this jerk are gonna go home. Night Mai-chan."

"Night, see you tomorrow." Mai hopped on her bed, with her mind going a mile a minute. "I'm gonna spend the whole summer in Narus house, someone kill me."

After a long time of thinking Mai jumped into the shower, after her shower she changed, and logged onto Skype. Scrolling down her contacts she found her favorite pink-head.

[MaiTfall]- Hey Madoka, can I talk to you.

[M+L=4ever] -MAI IS IT REALLY YOU YES YES RIGHT AWAY.

~Call from M+L=4ever~

"Mai did you get the letter," Madoka yelled, "I can't wait to see you everyday."

"Wait did you say Mai, like the girl you told me about?" Questioned a lady in the background.

"Yes, come meet her," She called motioning the lady over to her computer. "Mai this is Luella, and Luella this is Mai."

"Hello Mai, its so nice to meet you," Luella greeted, "I can't wait to spend the summer with you." The convocation went on for along time, they talked about school, England, Japan, shopping, and about anything that came to their minds. "You know Mai it wasn't even my idea to have you spend the summer, it actually was,"

"Mother it's late, you should go to bed," a male voice said, "same for you Madoka."

"Fine Noll, but you should go to bed too." Mai tensed at the name Noll, that could be only one person Naru.

"Ok, bye Mai," Madoka said waving goodbye.

The call ended when Mai got a friend request

[DavisTwin2]- Hi I would like to add you as a contact

~contact request accepted~

[MaiTfall]- Umm Naru, is that you?

[DavisTwin2]- Yes, and why would you add someone you don't know. Thats not safe, and could even get you hurt.

[MaiTfall]- I know and I can handle myself, I don't need you to save me.

[DavisTwin2]- Well I'm not gonna let you get hurt Mai, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

[DavisTwin2]- Also it's late, you should go to bed.

[MaiTfall]- Ok, good night Naru.

[DavisTwin2]- Good night Mai, sleep well.

Mai crawled into her bed, blushing like crazy. She twisted and turned before she finally fell asleep.

"MAI!" Gene yelled, "that was so cute, #coupleoftheyear." Mai sighed at Gene's reaction to talking to Naru.

"We're are not a couple, and he doesn't like me. Honestly I moved on to." Mai said, "I even had a boyfriend, so I must have moved on."

"But even when you dated Kevin, Naru was in the back of your mind"

"I had feelings for Kevin though, I really liked him."

"You also really like Noll"

"Gene I don't want to talk about this, so wake me up."  
"But it's…"

"I don't care"

With a soft push Mai was back in her body, looking over at the clock it read 2:26. With a quiet grunt Mai had her laptop, with no new messages, she opened Spotify scrolling through her songs, she picked "Miserable at Best" by Mayday Parade. She listened to the song, and started to think of Naru

 _Katie, don't cry, I know_

 _You're trying your hardest_

 _And the hardest part is letting go_

 _Of the nights we shared_

 _Ocala is calling_

 _And you know it's haunting_

 _But compared_

 _To your eyes,_

 _Nothing shines_

 _Quite as bright_

 _And when we look to the sky,_

 _It's not mine,_

 _But I want it so_

 _Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_

 _(I know he's there and)_

 _You're probably hanging out and making eyes_

 _(while across the room he stares)_

 _I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

 _And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

 _Because these words were never easier for me to say_

 _Or her to second guess_

 _But I guess_

 _That I can live without you but_

 _Without you I'll be miserable at best_

 _You're all that I hoped to find_

 _In every single way_

 _And everything I would give_

 _Is everything you couldn't take_

 _'Cause nothing feels like home,_

 _You're a thousand miles away_

 _And the hardest part of living_

 _Is just taking breaths to stay_

 _'Cause I know I'm good for something_

 _I just haven't found it yet_

 _But I need it_

 _So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_

 _(I know he's there and)_

 _You're probably hanging out and making eyes_

 _(while across the room he stares)_

 _I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

 _And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

 _Because these words were never easier for me to say_

 _Or her to second guess_

 _But I guess_

 _That I can live without you but_

 _Without you I'll be miserable at best_

 _Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh_

 _And this'll be the first time in a week_

 _That I'll talk to you_

 _And I can't speak_

 _It's been three whole days since I've had sleep_

 _'Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek_

 _And I got the point that I should leave you alone_

 _But we both know that I'm not that strong_

 _And I miss the lips that made me fly_

 _So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_

 _(I know he's there and)_

 _You're probably hanging out and making eyes_

 _(while across the room he stares)_

 _I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

 _And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

 _Because these words were never easier for me to say_

 _Or her to second guess_

 _But I guess_

 _That I can live without you but_

 _Without you I'll be miserable_

 _And I can live without you_

 _But without you I'll be miserable_

 _And I can live without you_

 _Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

"I wonder if I ever cross Naru's mind," Mai said to herself, "Gene's right, I do still have feelings for Naru." Sighing Mai closed her laptop.

"It's like in the song _Those words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess,"_ she sifted in bed,"its the same here, I told Naru I loved him and he told me I loved Gene."

As she drifted to sleep she muttered one last thing, "But Naru you're the one I love."

 **Ok so thats the first chapter and as you can tell this story is gonna have a new song each chapter. I tried a new way to link the song, and i really hope it transferred over. Just in case it didn't transfer over I'll link the song and also where I got the lyrics. Remember to follow and favorite the story and also comment any songs you want, or if I should continue the story. Thanks for reading Bye**

 **One last thing, I will also be posting this story on my Quotev account. Okay now I'm done Bye!**

 **Song-** watch?v=T_AR9lgDnDY

 **Lyrics-** . 


	2. Scars

**Okay heres the newest update! I wanted to update sooner, but my mom was sick and in the hospital so I couldn't find anytime. Don't worry shes home now and getting better each day, and I'm not gonna keep you waiting so here you go!**

"Mai wake up, we need to leave early," Ayako said lightly shaking Mai.

"5 more minutes," Mai said rolling away from the light.

"Mai don't make me get you know who," Ayako said sternly. With that Mai jumped out of bed, and off the the shower.

"What did you tell her to get her out of bed that fast?" Monk questioned.

"I told her you would come get her up, and remember what happened last time," Ayako huffed, "you nearly suffocated her."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit."

Once Mai finished getting ready they headed off, first they stopped to eat. It was a little cafe with the best coffee, and great pastries. Once they finished at the cafe, they headed to the mall. Monk went to some guy store, while the girls went shopping. They got a black winter jacket with white fur, combat boots, a pair of uggs, 7 t-shirts,4 tanks, 3 jeans, 5 shorts, a pair of flip-flop, black vans, galaxy vans, and lots more.

"Okay Mai, now we need to head to the other mall by….." Ayako said.

"Ayako I think I have enough stuff, and I do have clothes at home too."

"Fine but once you get to England, use some money from the credit card we have for you to get clothes," Monk told her. Ayako and Monk have been dating for a really long time now, and really help me out. They gave me a credit card, and add money on it every month, but I don't really use it. I want to make my own money, and not use other peoples, but it will come in handy for England.

After the mall they got some food to go, and dropped Mai off at home. She hopped into the shower, put her pjs on. A pair of shorts and sports bra, normally she wouldn't wear this, but her air conditioner isn't working. Looking down at her stomach she sighed, after her parents died she got really depressed. Her old teacher tried to help, but it never really worked. In fact the summer after he mom died she spent the summer in an mental institution. It was kept hidden, and not even noted on her school papers, the only way to know is to look at the past patients at the institution. Outlining one of her scars, a teardrop fell from her eye.

"How would anyone love me, I mean look at me!" Mai cried tears pouring from her eyes. Mai got up and went into her room, she opened up her computer and saw a Skype message.

[DavisTwin2]- Hey Mai, remember you're leaving for England in a week, and you will need warm clothes.

[MaiTfall]- I already covered that Naru.

[DavisTwin2]- Is everything ok Mai, you sound sad?

[MaiTfall]- How can you you tell I'm sad?

[DvaisTwin2]- So you are sad?

[MaiTfall]- Yes, but that's not the point, how do you know I'm sad

[DavisTwin2]- You're showing no emotion in your messages, and I could guess from there. Now why are you sad?

[MaiTfall]- It's nothing you need to worry about. Now I'm going to bed.

[DavisTwin2]- Okay goodnight Mai.

Mai crawled into bed and fell to sleep almost instantly, she saw orbs flying by her and knew where she was.

"Mai, you should have just told Naru why you were sad," Gene said appearing in front of Mai.

"Don't scare me like that, and why do I have to tell him?"

"Because he can find things out on his own, and lets just say Noll "borrowed" one of your hair brushes."  
"He didn't?"

"He did, and knowing him he will wait till your in England to bring it up."

"Well this is just great, now I really need some sleep, so bye Gene."

"Bye Mai"

-Naru POV-

Sighing I stood up from my computer and walked to my dresser, opening the top drawer I found a teal hair brush. Mai left it it at the office one day and with all the trouble she gets into I needed this. Hugging the hair brush to my chest I let the visions fly by. First I saw Mai crying at what I could guess was her mother's funeral, but then it changed to Mai cutting herself on a bathroom floor. It changed another time Mai was slicing her wrists, attempting suicide, a lady ran in and Mai was rushed to the hospital. After a few hospital scenes, it changed again to show Mai in a mental institution. She sat in a room with a bed, a nightstand, and a table. She was sitting on the bed crying, her hair was a mess and she wore a hospital gown. She stood up and walked over to look out the barred up window. She pressed her hand against the glass, and focused on the window, when suddenly the glass shattered and Mai grabbed it. She glided it across her wrist, as the sound of heavy footsteps approached. , then the vision faded to black.

"Mai I will ask you again how did you break the glass." A man's voice asked.

"I dont know, I wanted to die, and I thought if i pressed very hard on the window it would brake, and it did." Mai's voice said

"That was reinforced glass, no human can break that." said the man's voice, most likely a doctor.

The vision started up again and it showed the lady who took Mai to the hospital taking her out of the mental institution. Mai hugged the women as the lady cried, they both got into the car and drove away. The vision was over and Naru could feel himself returning to his body.

"Oh Mai, why have you never told anyone about thi…. wait she kind of did."

Narus mind flashed back to Mai telling everyone how the summer of freshmen year was like a nightmare, but Naru never thought it was as bad as this. As Naru fell asleep he promised he would never let that happen to Mai ever again.

"Hey Noll…." Gene said to his younger brother.

"Did you know about Mai?" Naru asked getting straight to the point.

"Well yes, but she begged me not to tell anyone."

"You should have told me."  
"Hey this reminds me of the song you liked when we were younger."  
"Are you really comparing Mais depression to a song?"

"Yes."

And just then "Scars" by SayWeCanFly started playing in Narus mind.

"Really Gene?"

"Yes"

 _Those scars on your wrists are the mark of the world_

 _An ocean that's left you so torn_

 _But remember the heart you brought into this world_

 _The same one as when you were born_

 _How confused you must be_

 _Finding love in the blood that you bleed_

 _But the truth is that I see_

 _Why you say that 'it's hard to be me'_

 _And we all make mistakes_

 _Its not you, but this world you should hate_

 _You're as beautiful as you were yesterday_

 _And those tears in your eyes are the product of lies_

 _You've been lead to believe that they're true_

 _But remember the light you brought into this world_

 _I promise it will get you through_

 _How confused you must be_

 _Finding love in the blood that you bleed_

 _But the truth is that I see_

 _Why you say that 'it's hard to be me'_

 _And we all make mistakes_

 _Its not you, but this world you should hate_

 _You're as beautiful as you were yesterday_

 **Okay Guys thanks for reading the latest update, I wanted to write this sooner but I just couldn't find anytime. Anyways remember to follow, favorite, and comment. Also remember I'm uploading this to both my FanFiction and Quotev accounts. I also have all the links below, but sadly they don't work for FanFiction.**

 **Song-** **watch?v=ofVPaPVXprw**

 **Lyrics-** **.**

 **FanFiction-** **u/5910446/picklegirl7**

 **Quotev-** **picklegirl7**


	3. A Drop in the Ocean

**Hello and welcome everyone! Last chapter had the feels, so whats in store for poor Mai now? Without further ado here's the latest chapter! *Remember I don't own Ghost Hunt :(**

As Mai got into Monks car, a unknown sadness filled her body. She remained silent the whole car ride, while Monk and Ayako made small talk with each other. After a good 20 minutes they arrived at the airport, Monk took Mais luggage and they went inside. The airport was busy with people rushing to their flights, but Mai didn't want a rush. She didn't want to say good bye to anyone. Ayako took Mai to handle all the paperwork, and Monk sat holding their they returned Monk was not alone Masako and John were with him, Mai ran up to both of them and hugged them.

"Oh Mai England is so wonderful, you'll love it." Masako said from behind her kimono sleeve.

"Also the churches look beautiful in England, so you have to send me lots of pictures." John said grinning.

"Will do John," Mai said, "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"Mai we will all miss you too, and we will come visit you." Monk said hugging Mai good bye.

Mais flight was called to start boarding the plane, and Mai started grabbing her stuff.

"Did you forget about me," Ayako questioned.

"No of course not!" Mai said.

"Ok Mai remember to stay warm and take showers everyday and stay safe."

"Yes Mother," Mai said sarcastically.

"Ok bye Mai, love you." Ayako said to Mai as she started toward the plane.

"Love you too," Mai called back blowing her a kiss. She could see Ayako laughing at her as she boarded the plane.

As Mai took her seat she felt a pain in her heart, as her mind thought this could be the last time she would ever see Ayako. A tear fell from her eye as she thought this and pushed the thought away. She pulled out a notebook and began to write

Do it now, remember it later

Thats what people say

But to remember is a blessing and a curse

You remember the good, but also the bad

So be careful, your mind plays tricks

Maybe its real or just a hopeless dream

But what if?

Thats what we say

What if its real

What if its true

That keeps us going

The dreams and the memories flowing

So be careful

But also keep remembering

The good and the bad

For if you keep remembering you can never forget

And even if your dreams turn bad

Always remember and never forget

The plane ride so far had been long and boring, but Mai loved the never ending cookies. She leaned back in her seat and looked out the window, she had no idea how long till she was in England, but she wished the plane would turn around and go back to Japan. Naru knew her secret and there was no doubt he would stay quiet, and she really didn't want to have that conversation. With a big sigh she sat up straight and grabbed a book from her carry on, the book was really boring and the plot sucked.

"Is it a good book?," questioned the old lady sitting next to her.

"Honestly, no, it's really boring and I don't like the plot," Mai said putting the book away. "Anyway I'm Mai, and you?"

"I'm Lucy, I'm on my way to see my new grandchild," Lucy said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I'm going to Cambridge for college and that's why I'm heading to England."

"Cambridge is a great school, what are you going for?"

"Paranormal research and psychometry."

"Wow so you're gonna be a ghost hunter, my late husband was one. He had all these weird powers too, do you have any powers?"

"I have latent ESP, Astral Projection, and Clairvoyance," Mai said, "I also show signs of having PK, but have never had official testing."

"Well no wonder Cambridge wanted you, I don't know that much about powers, but you seem to have quite the array." Lucy said yawning.

"You should rest, we still have a while till we get to England."

"I think I will take you up on that offer." Lucy said closing her eyes.

Mai looked out her window into the abyss of clouds, she wonder if this was what heaven looked like. She pictured her parents sitting in the clouds smiling and talking, she smiled at the scene in her head. People always say heaven is different for everyone, she wonder what her heaven would be. She would have her parents and SPR, also a kitchen to make Naru his tea. She laughed at this before drifting into sleep.

"Hey Mai," Gene said smiling at her.

"Hi Gene," Mai bit her lip, "umm I have a question."

"Well ask away."

"What's heaven like?"

"I don't know, haven't been there."

"Wait so theres no heaven!"

"I'm not saying that, heaven has a different meaning for each person."

"Oh that makes sense, so you're not in your heaven yet."

"Kinda like that, sure," Gene said, "now I would wake up, your plane will be landing soon."

"Ok bye Gene."

"Bye Mai, and good luck with Noll."

As Mai opened her eyes, she heard the captain say to fasten their seatbelts. She did so and wished she would be able to avoid Naru. Spending the whole summer with him was gonna be hard, plus with him knowing her secret made this all five times harder. As the plane descended into the airport, she mentally calmed herself. The plane finally landed, she grabbed her carry-on and saw the old lady struggling out of the plane. Mai took her arm and let her balance herself. They got their luggage and Mai took her to a taxi, the old lady hugged her and gave her a phone number. Once the lady was save, she went to look for Naru, but when she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I'm so sorry." Mai said.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers, people aren't always who they say they are," a voice said and Mai knew that voice all too well, "Now come on, let's go meet my parents."

Mai glared at Naru, but followed closely behind him. Mai got distracted looking at food, and Naru surprised her by grabbing her hand. He said something about grabbing food on the way back, but Mai was to in shock to focus. As the others came into view Naru dropped Mai's hand hoping no one noticed, but Madoka and Luella's hawk eyes picked up on it. Madoka pulled Mai into a bear hug, followed by a light hug from Lin, after that Luella squeezed her hand and welcomed her pulling her into another bear hug. Finally Martin gave her a firm handshake and also welcomed her. Luella and Mai talked all the way to the cars, Mai wondered why so many cars but didn't say anything. Naru nudged her to a blackish-blue trans am, and she got into the passenger seat.

Naru started driving and silence filled the car. Mai looked out the window taking in England's scenery. She looked over at Naru giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Naru, can I turn on the radio," Mai asked trying to be as cute as she can be.

"Mai you don't need to act all cute to get me to turn the radio on," Naru said totally not noticing he called Mai cute. Naru turned radio and the song "B Team" by Marianas Trench was playing. He turned it up really loud, earning a strange look from Mai.

"Naru?" Mai Questioned, "did you hit your head or something?"

"Why because I listen to music and act like a normal person," Naru laughed, "oh Mai, you are so cute when you're shocked."

Mai turned a bright red and her head turned back to the window, she wondered what the fuck happened to the Naru she knew. Then it hit her, her secret changed how he acted to her. She really wished that wouldn't happen, or maybe he's just in a weird mood.

"Mai why are you so flustered?" Naru asked, "now come on lets eat, I know you're hungry."

Naru pulled the car into the parking lot of a old cafe, it was about 10:30, so this seemed like a good place. As they entered the cafe a waitress took them to a booth and ordered their drinks. Naru of course got tea and Mai got lemonade, after they got their drinks they ordered food. Once again silence filled the room, Mai sighed needing ask Naru the question on her mind.

"Naru is the reason you've been treating me different because you found out about my past?" Mai asked.

"Mai why would you ever think that, yes I am worried about that, but we will deal with that later. I just got you back and when the time comes we will discuss it, and don't think I'll forget about it." Naru said, "And as for me treating you different, that just because I missed you."

"I don't get it?"

"Never Mind, your mind can't handle my intelligence ," Naru said with his mood suddenly switching.

"And I don't want to handle it, if it meant I would have to act like you."

The rest of the meal was silent, Mai went to pay for her food, but Naru gave her a death glare. Once they got into the car they sat there, she waited for Naru to start the car but still nothing.

"Mai, I'm sorry," Naru said turning Mais head towards him and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "I just really missed you and your tea, but mostly you." He pulled his face closer to Mai, till she feel his breathing on her face. Naru looked deeply into her eyes, before turning away he whispered something in Mai's ear. He started the car with Mai inventing a new shade of red.

As they drove off Naru turned on the radio "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope started playing.

 _A drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

 _I don't wanna waste the weekend_

 _If you don't love me pretend_

 _A few more hours then it's time to go_

 _As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_

 _It's too late to cry_

 _Too broken to move on_

 _And still I can't let you be_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep_

 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

 _Misplaced trust in old friends_

 _Never counting regrets_

 _By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

 _And New England as the leaves change_

 _The last excuse that I'll claim_

 _I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

 _And still I can't let you be_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep_

 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my..._

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

 _No, no_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

 _No, no_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away_

 _Oh, oh_

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

 _You are my heaven_

 **And here is the newest chapter, so its like 5 in the morning and I'm running on 0 hours of sleep. Anyway remember to comment a song suggestion and also favorite and follow. Now I'm gonna...idk do something. Bye!**

 **Song-** **watch?v=7hZpo1ZJDxM**

 **Lyrics-** **.**

 **FanFiction-** **u/5910446/picklegirl7**

 **Quotev-** **picklegirl7**


	4. When She Cries

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter. I have to say really liked the last chapter and didn't want to end it, but I had to. Well lets get into the latest chapter. WITH EVEN MORE MARU! Anyway remember I don't own Ghost Hunt :(**

As they pulled into the Davis estate, Mai's mouth dropped to the ground. It was a huge limestone mansion with lots of windows and and grand entrance. From what she could see they had a big garden, and the backyard leads to some woods.

"Mai I have to worn you, the case here are hard and have more danger. When we go on cases you must always at me or Lin's side. We will start with easy cases but we can't do that forever." Naru said

"I can take care of myself, I'm not a child," Mai said angrily.

"Mai, you look so cute when you're angry."

"You said same thing when I was shocked."

"I know." Naru said flatly

"Of course you do."

"Now lets go in."

When they entered the house Mai was pulled into a bear hug, she looked up at Luella and smiled. They gave her the grand tour, and this lead to right now. Mai was sitting in the back porch, looking at the pond. She didn't even see Naru come sit next to her.

"Mai, did you pack a swimsuit?" Naru questioned startling the girl.

"Oh hey Naru, and yea. Why?," She said.

"Go put it on and come back here in 10 minutes."

Mai did as told and put on a swimsuit. It was a bikini but she put on a lace cover-up to hide her scars. Once she got back, she saw Naru. He hinted at her to follow him and she did as told. They walked through the forest, and Mai could hear water in the distance. She was right, in front of her was a huge pond with a waterfall. Mai was once again shocked.

"You look so cute when you're shocked," Naru told Mai

"So you've said, now why am I here?" Mai questioned.

"I'll show you." And with that Naru picked up Mai and jumped into the water with Mai. Mai splashed Naru as pay back and they spent time messing around in the water. Naru grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her up a hill, when they reached the top Mai looked down at the sparkling water below.

"Ready to jump?" Naru questioned.

"What no way!" Mai yelled, "It's way too high, I could die!"

"Your not gonna die, now come on."

Mai crossed her arms and shock her head. Naru sighed walking closer to Mai. With a quick move, Naru picked up Mai and jumped into the water. Mai was about to yell at him, but saw a small smile on his lips.

"Mai, why are you wearing that cover up?"

"You know why."

"Exactly, I know about them so why are you still hiding them."

"Because I still don't want you to see them."

"Mai, you can't hide them forever, just get it over with."

"I don't like when people stare at them, so I hide them."

"Mai, people stare at you for a different reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"Stop changing the topic."

At this point they were leaning against tree bickering to each other as the sunset. Sighing Mai gave up, and lifted up her shirt. Across her stomach were lines of scarred skin tissue, Naru frowned and traced one of the lines with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Mai questioned.

"Will you make me a promise?"

"Ummm, sure."

"Never do this again, please Mai for me." Naru said cupping Mai's check, wiping her tears away.

"I promise." Mai said

Naru leaned forward, brushed his lips against Mais check. Mai blushed when she realised, and buried her head into Narus chest. Naru wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He ran his hands through her hair, and slowly lifted her head to the sky.

"Turn your scars to stars, turn your darkness to light, it may be hard but if anyone can do it, it would be you." Naru said looking over at Mai staring at the stars in the sky.

"That was so cheesy, but also very cute." Mai said giggling at Naru

"Come on, lets get back to the house, it's late."

Once they returned to the house, Naru checked the clock. He sighed, it was almost 2 in the morning. They quietly made their way around the house, managing to slip into the library. Naru lite the fireplace, and sat down next to Mai. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok," Mai asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Me too," Mai said yawning.

Naru removed his hand from Mai, and layed her down resting her head in his lap. Mai soon fell asleep and Naru found him found himself trapped. He was tired and would no doubt fall asleep as well. Sighing he picked up Mai, and took her to her room. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. After that he heading for his own room down the hall, only to be stopped by his mother.

"Noll, where did you run off to with Mai today?" She questioned, "I was worried about you, you should tell me before you run off."

"I just took her down to the waterfall, I guessed she wanted to relax after all the flying." Naru said flatly.

"But to stay out to almost 3 in the morning," she said raising her voice slightly

"Actually it was only till 2, we went to the library when we got back."

"That doesn't matter, ugh! Just go to your room."

"Yes mother," Naru said heading to your room.

Naru took his shirt off and layed in his bed, when he heard a small knock at his door. He opened it to see Mai with wide eyes, sighing he let her in.

"I'm sorry Naru, Its my fault you got into trouble." Mai said sadly with tears building in her eyes.

"Mai, you're half asleep and won't even remember this tomorrow, now lets get you back into bed."

Naru took Mai back into her room and retucked her in.

"Goodnight Mai," Naru said placing a small kiss on her lips.

He returned to his room and hoped Mai didn't remember the kiss. Naru turned on his radio to fall asleep, and the song "When She Cries" By Britt Nicoles started playing.

 _Little girl terrified_

 _She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_

 _A home is no place to hide_

 _Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

 _[CHORUS]_

 _Every day's the same_

 _She fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

 _She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

 _Today she's turning sixteen_

 _Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile_

 _They never get past arms length_

 _How could they act like everything is alright?_

 _Pulling down her long sleeves_

 _To cover all the memories the scars leave_

 _She says, "Maybe making me bleed_

 _will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."_

 _[CHORUS]_

 _This is the dark before the dawn_

 _The storm before the peace_

 _Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_

 _God is watching over you_

 _He hears you_

 _Every day's the same_

 _She fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

 _She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

 _Every day's the same_

 _She fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

 _She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

 _She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

 **Ok guys here's the latest chapter, yes I know it's short but I really wanted to post something this week. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and yea thats about it. Remember to follow, favorite, and review. I also I'm planning to use some of the songs you guys suggested, and those will be coming in the future songs**

 **Song-** **watch?v=xTmaY4EsmG8**

 **Lyrics-** **.**

 **FanFiction-** **u/5910446/picklegirl7**

 **Quotev-** **picklegirl7**


	5. Photograph

**Hey guys welcome to the latest chapter of this story, and again I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month, but I haven't had internet. Yes, before you ask, it was hell. Because I am so late I am changing up what had planned for this chapter, and i hope you like it.I am once again so SO so sorry about this long over do chapter, so I'm not going to keep you any longer. Remember I don't own Ghost Hunt :(**

Naru shifted in bed, desperately trying to get some sleep. After another 30 minutes of no thing, he got out of bed and headed to the library. He scanned the shelves for something he hasn't read, as he looked around he found an old picture book. He sat down in a chair and opened the book, he scanned the pictures. He saw his parents at their wedding and other events, then he came to page that just said "Our New Chapter". When he turned the page he saw him, Gene, and his parents, they were standing outside his old orphanage. He pressed his fingers against the picture, and was put into the memory in the picture.

"I will call you Eugene, and you can be called Oliver," his mother said pointing to each twin. Naru remembered this day like it was yesterday, Luella fell in love with them instantly. Martin was a little more hesitant with taking the twins, but finally he gave in. After all the paperwork was figured out, the Davis family took the boys in as new members to their family,

Naru stirred awake turning his attention back to the book in front of his, turning the pages he scanned over more pictures. One picture caught his attention, it was him and Genes first day on middle school. He sighed remembering the old days always made his sad, all the things had, all the things he is missing now. Naru loved Mai, he really did, but she reminded him of Gene, and that hurt him. Loving her was hurting him, but he knew he would always love her. Naru continued to look at the pictures until it came to the parts where only one twin was left, wearing all black and forever frowned face. Naru closed the book, and felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He look up to see his mother smiling with sadness in her eyes.

Naru quickly shut the book and moved away from his mother to put the book away, while he did that she sat down. Eyeing his mother carefully he sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Mother it's about 4 in the morning, you should be asleep."

"I could tell you the same and I already talked with you about staying up so late, it's not good for you."

"Why must you be so overprotective of me?"

"Because if you forgot, I already lost one son, and don't feel like losing another," with that she stormed out of the room. Leaving poor Naru awestruck, this being the first time in many years she has yelled at him. He moved himself from the couch and to the desk to read the newest case file, not that dangerous, but one could never know. So Naru wanted to spend the rest of his night reading the case file, and already had ideas on easy ways to finish the case He noticed that he was gross tired and turned on the radio to "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran

 _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know (know)_

 _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home [4x]_

 _Oh you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

 _Next to your heartbeat_

 _Where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost_

 _Back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and comment! I would like to thank everyone who has been commenting and leaving song suggestions, I plan to use a few of them in later chapters. I know this chapter was short, but it's more of a one shot then anything. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I will be updating later this week.**

 **Quotev-** **picklegirl7**

 **FanFiction-** **u/5910446/picklegirl7**

 **Song-** **watch?v=f00fgKzRtdo**

 **Lyrics-** **.**


	6. Desperate Measures

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter. Anyway I'm also sorry the last 2 chapters were short, but I'm hoping this one will be longer. It also doesn't help I haven't been writing for shit, but I have my reasons. Remember to follow/ favorite, and review. I Don't own Ghost Hunt :(**

Mai awoke to the sound of knocking at her door, with a small sigh she went to the door. Once she opened the door she saw Naru dressed and ready for the day, all of which she was not.

"Hurry up and get ready, we have a busy day today," he said already starting to walk away.

"Yea, sure whatever," she said closing the door. Hopping into the shower Mai wondered what everyone else was doing back home. After her shower she got dressed and headed down stairs, she noticed how Naru was already to leave.

"So I'm guessing no breakfast?" She questioned

"We will get something on the way," he said already walking out the door. They stopped at a little coffee shop one the way, but something bothered Mai.

"Naru why are we in such a hurry?"

"I am meeting with an old friend, who maybe accompanying us on the next case."  
"Oh, ok."

That was the end of the conversation and the rest of the ride to the office was silent. When they arrived Mai saw a familiar pink haired lady waiting for her, Naru left Mai with Madoka.

"So, who's the person Narus meeting with?"

"Elisa Everhart, she's a stuck up strobby rich girl who is the biggest bitch I ever meet." Madoka informed Mai on everything. Elisas family was once royalty and they make sure everyone knows it. She wanted the boys to fall in love with her, and when it appeared they didn't she forced them too. Now she's back and isn't gonna give up without a fight.

Madoka showed Mai around the office and after they finished they headed to the cafeteria to meet Naru for lunch. Mai saw Naru sitting at a table with another girl, she decided it was Elisa. Elisa was skinny with long blond hair, blue eyes, and looked very beautiful. As Mai walked up to her she smiled,and was just about to say hi when.

"Hi, yes, I want a coffee with sugar, and some caviar." Elisa said to Mai

"Umm, excuse me?" Mai shot back.

"Go do your job you dirty little gutter rat, or I'll have my friend here fire you."

"I highly doubt he would fire me on my first day, my second day maybe, but not my first," Madoka snickered at Mais comment

"Oliver do something about this little bitch," she yelled causing everyone to look at them. Lunella and Martian entered just in time to hear the fight. Before Naru could answer Lunella enter the conversation.

"What did you just call her?" She questioned.

"A little bitch, who should do her job and get me my order," she barked back.

"It's not Mai's job to wait on you."

"Elisa this is Mai, my friend from Japan who will be staying with us over the summer."

"Wow could you not pay rent or something? Let me guess they payed for you ticket her too. AND let me guess you think you can get a job here, right?"

"Firstly I can pay my rent, yes they did pay for me to come here, and lastly I am here as a student."

"Oh how the hell did you get into Cambridge, lie i'm guessing."

Mai felt herself growing madder at the second and with the the rooms temperature dropping at a rapid rate Martian decided to step in.

"Noll and Mai go with Madoka before one of you start at poltergeist, Elisa I suggest you head home we will be in touch."

Elisa nodded and glaring at Mai, Martian ochered them out of the room. Madoka took them to Oliver office, quickly finding a reason to leave.

"Mai?," he asked causing her to look up, "when did you start noticing your powers growing?"

"I don't know, just one day i could start doing stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yea, like moving things and this weird thing with my hands?"

"Weird thing with your hands?"

"Yea, like I have all this power flowing through me and it just wants to come out."

"That's not possible?" Naru said to himself

"What's not possible?"

"Nothing, anyway I'm sorry for the way Elisa was talking to you."

"Why are you apologising for, you didn't do anything?" Mais stomach growled causing a blush to form on Mai's face.

"Come on, I'll take you out to dinner."

They left the building and headed back to the house, Naru told Mai to go put on something nice while he did the same. Naru found Mai walking down the stairs in a beautiful black dress that came a few inches above her knees, Naru smiled at her as he too picked a black outfit. He gestured her to follow him and let her to the car, once seated they were off. The car ride was awkward with little conversation between the two, and the lack of music didn't help at all. When they finally reached Mai hoped the dinner wouldn't be the same. They were taken to a table, and just as Mai feared the first 5 minutes were in silence.

"So, Naru, you haven't told me about the new case yet." Mai asked trying to break the silence.

"It looks to be easy by the case file, but I feel something darker in it. I was actually gonna have you look at it after this dat… after dinner."

"Oh...ok, sure Naru," Mai said smiling like the chesire cat.

The dinner was going really well Naru was actually having a real conversation, and not being a dick.

"So Mai, about a couple nights ago…" he said soon being cut off.

"Oh when we went swimming? That was so fun, though I don't like getting thrown into water." She laughed.

"Well I think we should try and keep our relationship just friends, I don't want any drama with Elisa."

"Umm, yea," Mai said shocked about everything, did Naru actually have feelings for her.

Naru was about to say something, when Mai's phone started going off, she calmly excused herself from the table and found a quiet room. Meanwhile Elisa was about to make another move on Naru.

"Umm hey Kevin, look I can't talk right now," Mai told the boy on the end. Kevin was Mai's ex-boyfriend who moved to Japan from America. He had dirty blond hair, and emerald green eyes. He fell in love the moment he saw her, and they dated for almost 2 years, but last year everything went down him. Kevin cheated on Mai with a snobby blonde named Yui. Poor Mai was heartbroken and Kevin wasn't over her, but even if she loved him. She could never date him again, and she definitely could never trust him again.

"So Mai, I wanted to know if your wanted to go to dinner with weekend?"

"Kevin, I'm in England, for school remember."

"Oh, that's good for you i guess, please call me soon. I miss you and love you Mai, please forgive me. You are my future wife, I know it, bye dear."  
"Kevin I can't...whatever bye." She closed her phone and went back to her table to see Elisa sitting a tad too close to Naru for her liking.

"Oh, why would you bring an orphan to this place, she can't afford this. I would have dropped her off at the dumpster in the back," Elisa laughed.

"Look lady, I haven't done anything to you, so I don't see why you're being a bitch."

"I just don't like when the help think they can fit in with the royal."

"I don't know what sick world you're living in, but i'm not the help, and your not that fucking royal. If anything your granddad was the queen's royal butt wiper!" With that she left the silent Elisha and headed to the car. Naru said goodbye to Elisa which took far longer than he wanted, and headed to Mai.

"Mai are you cold, you look so cold." Naru asked.

"No I'm fine," she said but the goosebumps on her arms said otherwise. Naru slipped his coat on her shoulders and got into the car. Before Naru started the car he looked at Mai trying to find the right words

"Mai I care about you a lot, and I want you to know I'll always be there for you know matter what."

Before she could respond Naru turned the car and and switched the radio on, and Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench started playing.

 _Gonna make a heart-throb out of me_

 _Just a bit of minor surgery_

 _These desperate times call for desperate measures_

 _I'll give you something to cry about_

 _Show some skin, and would be, caché_

 _How could you let this get to desperate measures now?_

 _For a first effort this,_

 _Feels kinda last ditch_

 _I guess this just_

 _Got kinda drastic_

 _Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _(Desperate measures)_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _When I got you right where I want you_

 _I been pushing for this for so long_

 _Kiss me, just once, for luck_

 _These are desperate measures now_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _Have a piece of American dream_

 _Open up, and swallow, on your knees_

 _And say "Thank you"_

 _I'd like some desperate measures, please_

 _For a first effort this,_

 _Feels kinda last ditch_

 _I guess this just_

 _Got kinda drastic_

 _Trust us, you just fell off the bus, suckers_

 _Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _(Desperate measures)_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _When I got you right where I want you_

 _I been pushing for this for so long_

 _Kiss me, just once, for luck_

 _These are desperate measures now_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _Forever, for worse or better_

 _My poor heart will only surrender_

 _Go forever, for worse or better_

 _My poor heart will only surrender, now_

 _(Desperate measures)_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _When I got you right where I want you_

 _I been pushing for this for so long_

 _Kiss me, just once, for luck_

 _These are desperate measures now_

 _(Desperate measure now)_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 _When I got you right where I want you_

 _I been pushing for this for so long_

 _Kiss me, just once, for luck_

 _These are desperate measures now_

 _(Desperate measure now)_

 _I can't let this, I can't let this go_

 **I know this chapter is kinda short, but I really needed to post something. I also was holding off doing Marianas Trench because they are my favorite band and I would have them for every chapter if I could. That being said you'll see them again in the later chapter, bye guys! Also remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Lyrics**

 **Song**


	7. Bullet (fixed)

**Wow it's been awhile hasn't it, but that noted I'm going to try and finish this story. I'm in a completely different mindset than when I started this, but hopefully I can still make you guys a good story. I'm also going to be rewriting one of my old stories Ghost of the Tunnels, it was a story I made for school. I wasn't given enough time to truly write it how I wanted, so look forward to that. I would also like to give a trigger warning for this chapter.**

 **Lets try uploading this again with out whatever the fuck code that was, thanks for everyone who told me about it so I could fix it**

Mai looked boredly out the car window, watching the scenery pass by her. Naru hadn't told her anything about this case, other than it was very dangerous. The drive seemed to last forever but finally they approached what Mai assumed was the house. She picked up a very said vibe from the house, she couldn't explain it, but she felt a familiar feeling.

When they approached the door they were greeted but a lady, whose green eyes told the story that she was missing something. She said her house was haunted by the spirit of her daughter, she didn't say how she died, but Mai had a feeling on how. As she showed the team around the house, Mai felt that same feeling again, it was like it keep following her. After the tour, they set up base, but Mai found herself wandering away from the team. The next thing she knew, she was in what looked like a bedroom that hadn't been touched in years.

"You get me, I can feel it, we are similar."

"Hello? Is someone here?" Mai called out to what seemed like no one.

"You get my pain, I felt it when you first entered, you're not like the others, you're just like me. I see it in your soul, you've dealt with a great pain in your life, and then you tried to take your life away. Unlike me you failed, how sad is that, you couldn't even take your life." The voice said, but it seemed faint, like it was taking from a distance away.

"How do you know all this?"

"It's written all over your face, and your eyes hide the sadness, covering it with fake happiness."

"I'm happy," before Mai could finish her sentence Naru burst into to the room.

"Who are you talking to, and where the hell have you been. You can't just walk out and not tell anyone where you're going."

"I'm sorry, i don't know what came over me, i just followed this feeling and i wound up in here."

"Feeling?"

"Yeah, I sensed this great sadness and it lead me in here. Then this voice started talking to me."

"And what did this voice say?"

"Just some random stuff, I didn't really have any meaning."

"Well for one you're lying, and wait ever the "voice" said could be beneficial to the case, so tell me."

"I think she just talked about how she killed herself…..and how I failed to."

Naru unexpectedly pulled Mai into a hug, and she instantly felt safe. They stood there frozen in time, just taking in this moment for themselves. She didn't want to pull away, but the voices quickly approaching them made her.

"Oh Noll, how great it is to see you again," Elisa said pulling Naru into an unwanted hug.

"Yes it is, well let's all head back to the base, and i will inform everyone on the case facts."

When everyone was settled Naru started his speech, first was the rules. Never be alone, always inform at least one person where you are, and finally don't do anything stupid. It seemed like those were directed at someone in particular, but Naru quickly started in with the case facts. had hired us to deal with the ghost of her former daughter Erin. She committed suicide two years ago and was haunting the house. She demanded we only cleanse her daughter, and we are not allowed to exercise her.

With that they called it a night and most of the team headed to their rooms, Mai felt a little awkward not knowing anyone on the team. She knew they would hopefully grow to like her, well maybe not Elisa. Mai sayed back in base with Naru and Lin, but she quickly grew tired and found herself on the couch drifting off to sleep.

Mai found herself in the bathroom, she was confused on how she wound up here, but as she approached the door she noticed a girl sitting on the floor. She was crying, Mai asked if she was okay, but the girl seemed to not here her. That's when she pulled out a razor, and slit it over her wrists. Mai screamed for her to stop, but again the girl heard nothing. That's when bursts into the room, with her eyes wild she tries to stop the bleeding, all while calling 9/11.

Mai was awoken from her dream in a fit of tears, Naru runs over to her asking if she's alright. With no one in the room he curls up with her on the couch, holding her until shes okay to explain what happened.

After Mai explains the dream, she starts to calm down, but Naru hasn't stopped holding her. They fall asleep in eachothers arms, only to be woken up by Lin at the start of his shift. Once everyone groups up they are give their tasks for the day, Elisa was supposed to find the location of the spirit, and well Mai was supposed to sit in the base.

Elisa came back to the base half an hour claiming she found the spirit in the mother's bathroom. Her, Mai, and Naru went to investigate, but Mai felt strange about all of this. When Mai entered the room all she could think was that this was wrong. Elisa explained how the spirit resided here, but Mai quickly interrupted.

"No, this isn't right." she accidentally said aloud.

"Excuse me? Whos the medium here."

"This isn't right, it's her bedroom and the connected bathroom, that's where the feeling is the strongest."

"The feeling! Are you kidding me, are you stupid, how did you even get into college. Noll please tell your friend here how wrong she is."

"Actually I believe she's right in this case, it's more logical, and fits with Mais encounter and her latest dream."

"But she's not even a medium and i feel her here!?"

"Actually Mai is, that so called feeling is how she senses the spirits. She's even cleansed a spirit before." Naru says slightly proud of Mai.

"Whatever you'll all see later that I'm right." Elisa said storming out of the room.

Mai and Naru stood in silence before Mai broke it, she thanked Naru for standing up for her. He only replied with he was just stating that facts that seemed to line up with her and not Elisa.

Erin sat in her room in dark writing in her diary.

The kids at school are making fun of me again, they told me everyone would be happier if i disappeared. I don't think I can take it anymore, I just want to be gone, done with everyone. Just fly away from this terrible world and find peace with daddy in heaven. I think It's my time, and I'm very sorry that I have to leave my mom. This just seems like the best thing to do, so this will be my last diary entry. With that good bye cruel world.

Erin.

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

 _I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

 _[Verse 1 -]_

 _Gone too far and yeah, I'm gone again,_

 _It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,_

 _I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,_

 _One's a bottle of pills, one's a bottle of gin,_

 _I'm 20 stories up, yeah, I'm up at the top,_

 _I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,_

 _Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,_

 _I bet my mamma found my letter, now she's calling the cops,_

 _I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,_

 _'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,_

 _Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,_

 _'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,_

 _I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,_

 _But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,_

 _I never bought a suit before in my life,_

 _But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice._

 _So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow._

 _[Chorus -]_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

 _I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

 _[Verse 2]_

 _We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?_

 _When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,_

 _When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?_

 _We feel a little pity, but don't empathize_

 _The old are getting older, watch a young man die,_

 _A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize_

 _You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,_

 _What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?_

 _I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,_

 _Now Mamma feels guilt, yeah, Mamma feels pain,_

 _When you were young, you never thought you'd die,_

 _Found that you could but too scared to try,_

 _You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,_

 _Climb to the roof to see if you could fly._

 _So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow._

 _[Chorus]_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

 _I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

 _I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,_

 _Like a bird so high,_

 _Oh I might just try,_

 _I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,_

 _Like a bird so high,_

 _Oh I might just try,_

 _Oh I might just try._

 **Well that was that short long overdue chapter, I'm really wanting to get back into writing. It really helps me handle the stress in my life, but besides all that i really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Please Read!

Jesus, it's been a long time, but what can I say high school is hard. I'm going to be continuing this story and others soon, but I want to go rewatch Ghost Hunt before I write anymore. Don't worry I have no life so that will be done today or tomorrow, I just wanted to let everyone know that When Words Fail, Sachiko and Ghost Hunt Oneshots are all getting updates. I also redoing Ghost in the Tunnels and hopefully doing an Ouran or Fairy Tail story. More News coming soon but leave in the reviews if you would like a new Ghost Hunt, Ouran Highschool Host Club, or Fairy Tale story.


	9. 1-800-273-8255

**Hey, guys so my social life is totally fucked right now, so that means lots of chapters!Thanks love life for being so shitty, well yeah go enjoy this new chapter while I jam to Logic. Also make sure to read the end, because I need your guys opinion on the future of this story.**

"Naru where are we going?" Mai asked impatiently, not fond of the half hour car ride.  
"If I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise on would it."  
"But shouldn't we be focusing on finding information for the case." She asked matter factly.  
"that is exactly what we're doing."  
"Oh," Mai sounded kind of sad about this, but Naru didn't push her for more information.  
When they arrived at their destination Mai saw a small house with a tiny yard. It seemed like the owner of the house didn't care much about yard work cause the grass was very overgrown. They knocked on the door, and out came a man unlike Mai had ever seen. He wasn't too tall, but not very short either. He had dark brown hair and kind eyes that hid his sadness.  
"Hello, please come in," his voice sounded sweet and caring.  
As they entered the house one scent filled Mais noise, weed. They took a set on the worn out couch and let him talk.  
"Well you guys probably already know my name, but just in case I'm William Gray. I was Erin's boyfriend before she…...she died. You know we got into a fight the day before she died, and…..and I told her fuck off and go away. How could I say that to her, I love her and I made her think I hated her. Truthfully I think I did, how could I ever hate her. She was the love of my life, and I threw it away, then she…..she died." William was in tears by the end of the interview, Mai really felt for him. That's when she thought maybe Williams love could cleanse Erin.  
"Naru can I talk to you for a second," she ushered for him to leave the room with her. "What if we had him talk to Erin, that could be a peaceful way to cleanse her."  
"Yes that could work, but he would have to agree to it, and it could get dangerous." With the okay from Naru went to ask William.  
"William, it's very clear you love Erin, and we think that love can just save her. We would like you to help cleanse her spirit, we will be with you the whole time.  
"I would do anything to talk to her again, of course, I will help."

They planned to meet William at 7 pm later today, but that left 4 hours to themselves and Naru planned to make the most of it. Naru pulled into a huge park with tons of people all around. Mai followed him into the woods until they reached an old path. He waited for Mai to get caught up to him and then he continued down the path. When they reached the end of the path Mai noticed a small building ahead of them. The inside of building seemed really old and seemed like no one had been inside in a very long time.  
"How did you ever find this?" Mai asked.  
"I didn't, Gene did, he said that I had a strong energy around it," Naru said. "Now today I want to work with your powers, so you have to listen carefully and do what I say. First, we are going to test if your voice has advanced any further."  
"Okay," Mai said scared to mess up.  
"Now you are going into a trance-like state, you will be dreaming, but you will be able to tell me what you see, understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, now close your eyes and tell me what you see," Naru said laying Mais head on his lap.  
"Ummm, I see two boys around ten, they are twins. They are you and Gene! Gene has a green aura around him, he's very happy, he just achieved something he's been working on. You have a yellow aura, you are embarrassed, you're unhappy Gene could do what you couldn't. Okay, it changed to just you now, you have a purple aura around you, you are very focused. I see you are trying to move the rock without causing a poltergeist, and then Gene surprised you causing you to drop the rock. Wow, Naru you still had that glare back then," Mai laughed knowing Naru hadn't changed that much.

"That's enough for today, we don't want to strain you out," Naru said. "Mai how long have you been seeing auras?"  
"Since forever, that's what I saw at first, these colored balls of light. I guess since then I figured out what color means and how to tell what's triggering that emotion."  
Naru took Mai back to the car to start the ride back 's house. He wanted to stay in the cabin training Mai, but he just didn't have the time. The car ride was long, boring, and awkward, Mai completely hated it, and Naru hated that she hated it. He hated to see her bored, her face didn't have the light happy expression he loved so much, not that he would ever tell her that. After what seemed like forever they pulled into 's driveway. Mai almost wanted to kiss the ground the ride was that bad, Naru didn't want to talk, and there was nothing to even look at out the window.  
A little later William arrived at the house, and it was time to start setting up for tonight. Elisa was a total snob to Mai, and you could say she was about to blow up she was so mad. Naru picked Mai to be the medium in the room while Elisa waited from the base, and she was not happy about that. Once everything was all set up it was time to begin. They ushered William into the room, and Mai attempted to make contact.  
"Erin I know how you feel, and I very sorry, but we brought a friend and he really wants to help you." Mai told her genuinely, "this is William you probably remember you two cared about each other. He has some things he really wants you to hear, will you listen? Erin appeared in the center of her room and her eyes were placed on William.  
"Willy is that really you, I've missed you so much." She said tears slowly falling down her face.  
"Yes it is, and I've missed you so much, but staying here isn't face for you. I would worry about you, if you stay here you might get hurt, and I don't want you to be hurt ever again?"  
"Like how you hurt me? I needed you, I was hurting and yearning for you, and you broke up with me." Erin was crying, but it seemed like her soul was becoming less dark.  
"Erin I'm so sorry I was young and stupid, but this isn't goodbye because we will meet again when my time comes."  
"It's okay Erin go into the light, and Will will be with you someday," before Mai could finish her sentence Erin was glowing gold before finally disappearing into the air.  
With that, the case was closed and Mai prepared herself for another long boring with the man she loved, why did she love him again? As Mai headed for the car she noticed a very unhappy glare from Elisa as she got into the van. Mai just smiled at her before plopping herself into the passenger's seat.  
"Having fun are we," Naru asked with a hint of amused.  
"I don't get why she hates me, I've done nothing to her."  
"You have something she can never have, and she knows it,"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mai sighed as Naru started the car and pulled away from the house.  
"Nevermind" With that silence filled the and Mai flipped on the radio, 1800-273-8255 by Logic started playing.

[Logic:]  
I've been on the low  
I been taking my time  
I feel like I'm out of my mind  
It feel like my life ain't mine  
Who can relate?  
I've been on the low  
I been taking my time  
I feel like I'm out of my mind  
It feel like my life ain't mine

I don't wanna be alive  
I don't wanna be alive  
I just wanna die today  
I just wanna die  
I don't wanna be alive  
I don't wanna be alive  
I just wanna die  
And let me tell you why

All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it  
I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic  
And my life don't even matter  
I know it I know it I know I'm hurting deep down but can't show it  
I never had a place to call my own  
I never had a home  
Ain't nobody callin' my phone  
Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind?  
They say every life precious but nobody care about mine

I've been on the low  
I been taking my time  
I feel like I'm out of my mind  
It feel like my life ain't mine  
Who can relate?  
I've been on the low  
I been taking my time  
I feel like I'm out of my mind  
It feel like my life ain't mine

I want you to be alive  
I want you to be alive  
You don't gotta die today  
You don't gotta die  
I want you to be alive  
I want you to be alive  
You don't gotta die  
Now lemme tell you why

[Alessia Cara:]  
It's the very first breath  
When your head's been drowning underwater  
And it's the lightness in the air  
When you're there  
Chest to chest with a lover  
It's holding on, though the road's long  
And seeing light in the darkest things  
And when you stare at your reflection  
Finally knowing who it is  
I know that you'll thank God you did

[Logic:]  
I know where you been, where you are, where you goin'  
I know you're the reason I believe in life  
What's the day without a little night?  
I'm just tryna shed a little light  
It can be hard  
It can be so hard  
But you gotta live right now  
You got everything to give right now

I've been on the low  
I been taking my time  
I feel like I'm out of my mind  
It feel like my life ain't mine  
Who can relate?  
I've been on the low  
I been taking my time  
I feel like I'm out of my mind  
It feel like my life ain't mine

I finally wanna be alive  
I finally wanna be alive  
I don't wanna die today  
I don't wanna die  
I finally wanna be alive  
I finally wanna be alive  
I don't wanna die  
I don't wanna die

[Khalid:]  
Pain don't hurt the same, I know  
The lane I travel feels alone  
But I'm moving 'til my legs give out  
And I see my tears melt in the snow  
But I don't wanna cry  
I don't wanna cry anymore  
I wanna feel alive  
I don't even wanna die anymore  
Oh I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
I don't even wanna die anymore

 **PLEASE READ**  
 **Okay so I reread this story before uploading this chapter, and to be honest I don't like it. It seems rushed and sloppy, and all in all, not my best work…. not even close it. One reason for this is because I started this story when I was in 8th grade, and now I'm a Junior in high school. My writing style has changed in the last 2 years, it seems to clash with the other chapters. For example, I was working on a chapter for an old story, and I gave up because it was like two different people were writing it. The point I'm trying to make here is I love the idea of this story, but with how I've written it needs to be fixed. Now I'm most likely going to end up rewriting it to fit how I write now, but let me know if you guys even want a rewrite of this.**  
 **Thankfully it's summer now for me and I have lots of time to be uploading, my goal is to upload biweekly, but who knows if that will ever happen. In other news, I've started rewriting Ghost of the Tunnels, and I'm really happy with its now it is going. Well, I feel like that's it, so just let me know how you feel about a rewrite. Okay bye, guys!**


	10. Rewrite!

**The first chapter of the rewrite is now posted and I hope you all love it as much as you loved this one. You can find it on my page, but it's titled When Words Fail Rewrite. I'm gonna say this so far this rewrite is one of the best stories I've ever written and I really hope you all will go read it. I think it shows such a large growth in my writing, and I hope you all will see it too.**


End file.
